


Essiex?

by besiderunningwaters



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora and Catra are stupid teenagers, F/F, Fluff, No Angst, No Smut, also I doubt Shadow Weaver would ever give them the talk so, and they probably never got this out of their system when they were younger, or something, or twenty year olds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/besiderunningwaters/pseuds/besiderunningwaters
Summary: Adora and Catra are navigating their new relationship, and Glimmer is getting annoyed.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 654





	Essiex?

The first kiss had been magical. Literally. It wasn’t just Adora’s endorphins rushing or anything, it was literally magic. Catra thought she was such a sap for calling it that. But with everything that had been building up between them, it was just a perfect moment.

The second kiss was awkward.

And the third kiss.

And a lot of other subsequent kisses.

The moment it was just Adora and Catra and the feelings between them, everything felt weird. Also kisses were wet. And hot. And that one time, Catra’s breath tasted like fish.

Catra said it was Adora’s fault, that she was just bad at kissing. Adora argued that Catra’s teeth were really sharp. Then they got competitive. They both had to see who could become the better kisser first. Which involved a lot of practice.

That’s when they made a discovery. Kisses could be soft, romantic, and kind of messy. But they could also be a lot of fun.

Adora wasn’t sure how to describe it, but the more they kissed and the better they got, the more exciting it felt. It made her skin tingle, made her blood rush, and made the muscles in her thighs and core tense up. And everything was so, so hot inside. The first time she felt that way, Adora thought for a second that maybe they should stop so she could go see a doctor. But then Catra tilted her head a bit and Adora decided it could wait for later.

One time, Catra got so comfortable and eager that she started purring. The vibrations ended up tickling Adora’s lips, and she had to break away to laugh. Once Catra got over her wounded ego, they went back to kissing, and Adora eventually got used to the purring.

But there was a problem.

 _Apparently_ , Glimmer found it annoying when Adora missed meetings to kiss her girlfriend. And Bow. And the other princesses. But especially Glimmer.

The first time Glimmer caught them, it was just before breakfast in Brightmoon. When everyone else had reached the dining hall, Adora and Catra were otherwise occupied, so Glimmer went to find them. And she teleported right into Adora’s room.

“Really?” she snapped, her face bright red as she quickly looked away. “We’re all waiting while you two are here—ugh!”

For some reason she couldn’t think of, Adora felt incredibly embarrassed. Like she and Catra were back in the Horde and one of the officers caught them breaking the rules. But kissing couldn’t be breaking any rules, right? Netossa and Spinnerella did it all the time. Well, maybe not for as long. And with less tongue.

Catra, seemingly unaffected, said, “Well you can all get on without us, can’t you?”

Glimmer whipped her face back around to glare at Catra. “That’s not the point! It’s the principle of the thing! You two can’t stay here all day—” she spastically waved her hand at them, “ _kissing_!”

“Why not?” Catra deadpanned.

Adora said, “Catra, it’s fine, let’s just—”

“No, no, I want to see where this goes.”

Glimmer blinked, shook her head, and said, “Well it’s—I mean it’s the middle of the day! It’s morning! You haven’t even had breakfast, or dinner, or anything! You can’t just . . . _now_ , while people are _waiting for you_! It’s inappropriate!”

“Why is it inappropriate to kiss before we’ve had dinner?” Catra asked.

“Because— _you know_!” Glimmer threw her hands into the air. “Just come downstairs already!” Then with a sparkle, she disappeared.

For whatever reason, Glimmer had a tendency of walking in on them kissing. Every time, Adora would get embarrassed. And every time, Catra would laugh it off. Netossa once laughed about it and called her “shameless.” Adora wasn’t sure what exactly she meant by that, but the word seemed to fit Catra.

It all came to a head in the gardens. Adora and Catra had snuck off—after dinner—to find some time alone. Everything was all fun and exciting until Adora heard footsteps on a nearby path.

“Quick, hide!” she hissed.

“Wait, wha—” Catra couldn’t finish as Adora shoved her into a rose bush.

“Hi Adora!” Glimmer burst in with little warning.

“O-oh, hi Glimmer!”

“What are you doing?”

Adora looked around them, anxiety welling up in her gut. “Oh, you know. Hanging around.”

“Hanging around?”

“Hanging around.”

“Making out with Catra?” Glimmer asked with a raised eyebrow.

“What?”

“Are you?”

Adora stared at Glimmer for an extended moment as she thought of how to best deliver her next word. “No.” Nailed it.

“Good, ‘cause that’d be bad.”

“Why exactly?”

“Because _I will get a hose._ ”

Adora winced. “That’s bad.”

“Yup.” Glimmer turned to the bush. “Hi Catra.”

“Hi Glimmer,” Catra growled, glaring daggers at Adora.

Somewhere nearby, Bow’s voice came up. “Glimmer, Adora, Catra? Where are you guys?”

“We’re over here!” Glimmer called back. “Adora and Catra are _making out_ again!”

“Oh jeez,” Bow sighed as he found them. “Glimmer, I know it can get . . . annoying, but maybe you should leave them be? I doubt they got to go through this phase in the Horde.”

“Go through what phase?” Adora asked, finally helping a now bloodied Catra out of the thorny rose bush.

“Oh please no,” Glimmer groaned.

Bow shrugged. “You know, the phase where young people are obsessed with . . .” he leaned in close and whispered, “S E X?”

“Essiex?” Adora frowned.

Catra cocked her head. “What is that? Like some kind of food?”

“Oh no,” Glimmer said.

“Oh. Oh wow, okay, so when two people love each other—”

“Don’t tell them!” Glimmer yelled.

Bow squeaked back, “What? Shouldn’t they know? I mean, they’re adults, they’re in a healthy relationship, and they have to find out someday!”

“So it can get _worse_? No thank you!”

Bow sighed. “You’re right. It should probably be another woman who gives them _the talk_.”

“That’s not what I meant!”

Two days later, Adora and Catra stepped out of Spinnerella’s office, sallow-faced. Glimmer and Bow stood from the bench in the hall and walked up to them.

“So, how’d it go?” Bow asked.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Catra said shaking her head back and forth.

Adora grasped at the hair on her scalp. “People actually _do_ that?”

“That was so gross,” Catra said, still shaking her head.

“Like, real people _do that_?”

“That was so gross!”

“Why would anyone _do that_?”

Bow sighed and gave the best supportive look he could muster. “Well, people find it fun. Uh, some people. Not all people. But a lot of people. And, it can be a great way to show someone how you feel.”

Adora frowned. “How would you know?” She gasped, “Have you done it? Can boys do it too?”

“Oh jeez,” he sighed. “You two may need to talk to Spinnerella some more.”

Glimmer snorted, “At least I won’t have to walk in on that anytime soon.”

Bow nudged her and whispered, “Don’t jinx it! You have no idea when they’ll get curious!”

**Author's Note:**

> I spoiled She Ra season 5 for myself before going into work and then thought up this little fic. Figured I'd wait till I'd actually seen the season before writing it, which is what I did as soon as I got home. Hope you liked it!


End file.
